A traves del Portal de las Rosas
by amynaoko
Summary: Atravesó corriendo el portal y se reunió en su brazos, dejando los tristes recuerdos en el pasado, y deseando no separarse mas de su lado.


_A través del portal de Rosas_

El viento golpeaba fuertemente en su rostro y su mirada se perdía en los verdes prados que rodeaban su hogar. Recargo su cuerpo en su padre y vago en las profundidades de su memoria.

"_El príncipe de la colina…Annie…Anthony…El colegio san Pablo…Terry…Nueva York…Susana…Stear, Su carrera...El hogar de pony..."_

Dejo que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, llorando la perdida de todo aquello que había amado. El cielo se teñía lentamente de rojo y aunque no quisiera descendió lentamente del árbol sin importarle las insistentes lágrimas que caían.

Hacia ya un año desde que había dejado Chicago, por un tiempo se había quedado en el hogar ayudando a sus madres. Todos sus amigos habían visto su gran sonrisa cuando vinieron a visitarla, pero ahora esa sonrisa se había desvanecido.

Tomo las riendas del caballo y comenzó a caminar alejándose del viejo árbol, escuchando a lo lejos las risas de los niños.

Subió al caballo y forzó al animal a galopar a toda velocidad, recorriendo la distancia entre el hogar de pony y el lugar que ahora llamaba hogar. Dejo que la velocidad y el viento que golpeaba en sus oídos se llevaran las insistentes voces de aquellos fantasmas que aun Vivian con ella.

Freno bruscamente cuando se detuvo frente al Portal de las rosas, bajo del caballo y algún empleado se lo llevo para que ella recorriera el jardín a su gusto.

Respiro el aroma de las dulces candy que apenas comenzaban a florecer, y acaricio levemente una al pasar hacia la casa. El aroma de Anthony aun seguía en ese jardín, no importara que el ya no estuviera a su lado.

Entro a la casa y silenciosamente se dirigió a su habitación, hace ya varios meses que Albert había partido a Nueva York para hacerse cargo de los negocios de la familia, antes de irse le había obsequiado esa casa. Ahora ella era la responsable de cuidar del jardín de Anthony y de sus rosas.

Entro en la habitación dejando sus cosas desordenadas y se tendió en la cama, observando a través de las ventanas como la noche desplazaba al atardecer.

Dejo que nuevamente los pensamientos inundaran su cabeza, pensó en Archie y Anie que se habían casado y ahora Vivian felices en Boston, en su querida paty que había partido y le había perdido el rastro tal vez para siempre, sabia bien que quería olvidar todo aquello que pudiera recordarle a Stear.

Incluso recordó a Elisa que ahora era la esposa de un exitoso empresario de Chicago, todos aquellos que conocían habían seguido con sus vidas y habían encontrado a su manera la felicidad.

Solo ella seguía atrapada allí, en esa casa que la atormentaba por los recuerdos, antes había escapado de ella y ahora había regresado para vivir de sus recuerdos.

Un nombre escapo de sus labios seguidos de las lágrimas insistentes que no dejaban de caer. Murmuro su nombre y recordó su risa, aroma, piel, labios, solo había transcurrido un año desde que se vieron pero para ella era una eternidad.

Tomo la carta que se encontraba en la mesa de noche y sin leerla recordó claramente las palabras que el le había escrito.

……

_Mi pequeña…mi pequeña pecosa…sabes muy bien la razón de esta carta, así que no la diré, no creo que tú soportes leerla así como yo no tengo el valor para escribirla._

_Ese día decidimos alejarnos, pero mi niña yo no he podido olvidarte._

_Y ahora te pido, te suplico que me rescates…_

_Por favor sálvame de mi mismo…eres la única que puede evitar esto…_

_Por favor pecosa…ven, necesito verte… necesito huir contigo…necesito amarte…_

Dejo que las palabras recorrieran su piel, como la caricia que nunca tendría, cerró sus ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas que aun caían.

Hacia ya más de seis meses desde que había recibido la carta, ella sabía muy bien que la boda entre Susana y Terry era próxima, pero jamás había esperado esa carta. Al principio había querido correr a su lado y huir lejos de todos, pero al final había importado mas la felicidad de los demás que la suya propia, había perdido a terry.

Toda su vida había cuidado primero de los demás… y que recibido a cambio….que la dejaran sola…

Todos se habían ido.

Se levanto y camino hacia el balcón donde la luna llena inundaba el jardín, se quedo allí pensando en el, la prensa publicaba diariamente una nota sobre el, y su gran carrera. Cada mañana al desayunar veía la sonrisa de terry, como sus facciones cambiaban con el paso del tiempo, y lo feliz que se veía al lado de su esposa.

Se aferro a si misma para no caer en la tristeza que comenzaba a tragarla, buscando desesperadamente en su memoria la dulce voz de terry, que le daba ánimos, que le susurraba entre caricias cuanto la amaba.

Cada día al contemplar la foto de el, se obligaba a si misma a creer la sonrisa que mostraba, y su corazón se conformaba con creer que Susana lo merecía mas que ella, que esa chica se merecía el sacrificio que habían hecho ambos.

Y cada mañana como siempre arrojaba el periódico, y se perdía entre los recuerdos de sus queridos caballeros.

Sus queridos caballeros…

Los tres portales…El portal de Rosas de Anthony, el portal de piedra de Stear, el portal de agua de Archie…Cada uno llenaba su corazón de una manera especial.

Stear, tan inteligente y dispuesto a hacerla sonreír a cualquier costo.

Archie, todo un caballero y preparado para defenderla ante cualquiera.

Anthony…..

Observo de nuevo el jardín, esperando que su príncipe de las rosas apareciera para llevarla a ese país de ensueños que solo conoció a su lado.

Toco su frente y se reprendió a si misma por pensar en esas cosas…

_Los muertos no regresan…no regresan nunca…_

Sintió de nuevo esa opresión que la ahogaba, y se dirigió al baño a descansar de si misma.

Cuando su piel estuvo en contacto con la tibia agua, sintió como un escalofrío la recorría e instintivamente toco sus labios, aquellos que terry había besado hacia mucho tiempo.

Y al hundirse en ella, quiso borrar todo rastro de las lágrimas de terry que habían resbalado por su cuello ese día.

La ultima vez que se vieron el lloro en su hombro y la tomo fuertemente de la cintura, y aunque ella nunca volteo a verlo, sabia perfectamente que su corazón había muerto entre sus brazos.

Su corazón se había divido en dos, dividido en los que eran sus dos amores. Cada uno tenia un pedazo de el.

Anthony se lo había llevado al morir.

Y terry lo había destrozado al casarse.

Anthony…cuando pensaba en el su corazón latía con fuerza, aunque pasaran años, el amor que había sentido por el seguía en su memoria, y su mejilla seguía igual de calida que cuando el la había besado.

En su cabeza aun sonaba el vals que había bailado con Anthony, y ese día se repetía una y otra vez en su corazón.

Últimamente los recuerdos de Anthony habían regresado con más claridad, las posibilidades de que habría pasado con ellos la atormentaban.

Pensaba en ellos bailando en el baile de su presentación a la Familia, tal vez incluso la tía abuela no la odiaría tanto y hubiera conocido el calor de una familia, ver florecer a las dulces candy cada mayo y celebrar su cumpleaños, Anthony y ella disfrutando de la apacible vida de estudiantes en el colegio, bailando en el festival de mayo, caminar bajo el intenso sol de escocia…Anthony habría cuidado de ella, el no habría dejado que sufriera…Anthony de pie esperando por ella en el altar…

_Quizás yo te gusto por que me parezco a tu príncipe candy…_

_No, no me importa el príncipe, Anthony es Anthony…Tu me gustas por que eres Anthony…_

A su lado siempre había sido feliz.

Limpio las lagrimas que caían de sus verdes ojos y con la decisión firmemente tomada acaricio la plateada superficie, deslizando sus dedos por al delgada cuchilla, la deslizo suavemente y apenas sintió el dolor, y solo al ver el dulce carmesí que escapaba de ella entendió cuanto dolor había acumulado en su vida. Y aunque siempre sonreía ante la adversidad, sabia que dentro de ella se acumulaba toda esa tristeza que ahora escapaba de sus manos.

Sintió el alivio cuando la sangre se diluía con el agua, y sintió que todos aquellos que llego a amar, se diluían también con su dolor.

Pensó nuevamente en terry, y le deseaba que el lograra alcanzar la felicidad al lado de Susana, como ella la buscaría con Anthony.

Abrió sus ojos verdes que comenzaban a nublarse por las lágrimas, y aunque ya no podía ver, el portal de rosas apareció ante ella, y su príncipe le sonreía rodeado de rosas.

Se veía igual que en sus recuerdos, su cabello dorado que brillaba con el sol y sus profundos ojos azules le miraban con la ternura de siempre, llevaba su traje escoses y le sonreía ampliamente.

Sintió que se quitaba un enorme peso de encima cuando avanzo hacia el, y cuando miro su vestido, el hermoso vestido verde que había usado hacia mucho tiempo, no pudo mas que correr a sus brazos y dejarse envolver en el aroma de las dulces candy, llenarse del aroma de su amor.

Su príncipe de las Rosas la envolvió en su abrazo y la embriago con todo el amor que le había faltado en esos años, susurrándole las palabras que ella deseaba escuchar desde que se habían sido separados.

_Te estaba esperando, mi dulce candy…_

Notas de Amynaoko:

Hola!

Este es mi primer fic de candy, ya que hasta ahora solo habia escrito de Sailor Moon, pero cuando me vino la idea no pude resistirme, mi personaje favorito es Anthony, pero tambien me gusta terry, espero que les haya gustado aunque fuera un poquito y que dejen un Review, para saberlo...Quisieran un epilogo?

Dudas, comentarios, suegerencias o jitomatazos, dejen un review...

Gracias por leer...


End file.
